The University of Alabama in Birmingham Cancer Research and Training Center, has a large number of programs for interdisciplinary interactions in many areas of oncology. These areas include the evaluation of new treatment processes as well as investigating the actual molecular basis of these diseases. Other studies are carried on in the areas of gynecologic-oncology, development of maxilliofacial devices, clinical and basic studies of herpesvirus and their treatment. The Cancer Center is also involved in research to understand the basic molecular potentials in gastro-intestinal cancer, the separation of malignant from non-malignant cells, the relationship of ontogeny to cancer in the reticuloendotheial system and the application of biophysical cyto-chemistry and NMR to cancer research. There is a very active research group in the area of cell surface antigens as related to cancer. Also there is a developing program of Genetics and Physiology as related to cancer in both procaryotic and eucaryotic cells. All basic and clinical programs are tied together to interact in the best possible way for the evaluation of the results obtained from either unit which might be applicable to another unit.